


Candied Roses

by xBooxBooxBear



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Candy, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Moments, Giftgiving, Gifts, Jealousy, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Self-Hatred, but not really because he just looks like the original Lord Licorice from the candyland game, candy crafting, corny moments, cute moments, i just tweaked him up a bit, minor blood, so many puns, some sad moments, sweet ending ;D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBooxBooxBear/pseuds/xBooxBooxBear
Summary: “My lady, don’t let this inferior creature disrupt your lovely face.” Lord Licorice knelt and took her hand in his before placing his lips on them. “I have awaited our time together for so long. Let us not waste it with such a wretched fool.”“Very well.” She replied, a slow blush filled her cheeks. A small smile crept on her lips.Beppi felt his heart ache seeing him kiss her small hand and seeing a smile grown on those heart shaped lips. His smile faltered upon seeing it. He was suddenly filled with motivation and determination. There was only one poofy pant wearer for the baroness and that was him! He’d simply sabotage the man and get him out of his wooing way.or the one where Beppi is jealous of another pursuer for Bon Bon and pranks him.





	Candied Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd be writing a fic for a freaking Cuphead ship but here I am. Recently got Cuphead and my sister and I beat Bon Bon then Beppi and I thought to myself...do people ship those two? Thankfully people do but there's like no fics! It's such a cute ship so naturally gotta write fics for such a sweet (har har) pair. Hope you guys like it! I tried ;w;

Beppi stood on top of the carousel, not caring it was unsafe. He always performed unsafe shenanigans. He was reckless and insane. He often climbed on top of his rides or did crazy stunts. He didn’t care. He was slightly deranged, but the true reason was because he loved seeing all the happy faces on the children. He loved watching their eyes light up with wonder at the rides. He loved watching people scream with glee and fun from the rides. He loved entertaining his guests, seeing the smiles stretch across their faces, hearing the cackle of laughter as they gripped their sides. He loved the buttery smell of popcorn, saltiness of pretzels, spice of cinnamon on churros and the pure sweetness of cotton candy. All of it filled his heart to the top with pure bliss.

The clown overlooked his domain proudly. He had everything he could ever want. His dream which he sold his soul to the Devil for, was a huge success. Business was booming, money was growing, people were happy. Heck, he even got his soul back thanks to those two cup brothers defeating the Devil. Looking upon Beppi the Clown, people would say he was the happiest man around.

But that was only partially true. He was happy his dream came true. He was happy he got his cake and ate it too but there was a void in his heart and it could only be filled with candy.

His yellow eyes wandered over to the cake castle structure in the far distance, just pass his domain over the boardwalk. He sighed dreamily and hugged the main baring of the carousel. His heart pounded against his chest endlessly like the ram of a bumper car. Just over that short distance resided Inkwell’s most lovely lady. Queen of the land of sweets. The sight of her made his heart ache and took the very breath from his lungs. Despite the saccharine land she ruled over, she was anything but. She had a reputation for being hot heated and sour. A real Warhead. She was easily annoyed and sometimes really mean but that didn’t stop Beppi from his attempts to woo her.

In fact, it was time to just that!

The jester jumped off the carousel, laughing as he landed and on the ground. He was hurt but continued to laugh it off. He easily injured himself but that came from the job of being a clown. The people surrounding him were concerned at first but laughed once they saw he was okay. He smiled and tipped his hat to his audience whom applauded and happily sauntered towards the park exit.

Beppi walked with a bounce in his step, almost resembling walking on a trampoline. His strut energetic and confident with a big goofy grin plastered on his face. He made a pit stop to his caravan and grabbed a bouquet of heart balloons he’d created. He left his caravan and resumed his route to the baroness’s castle.

He left his domain and walked down the neutral path towards the Queen of Sweets. He reached her gates where the gumball guards held their post. They saw the clown approach and groaned.

“Hellllooooooo~ gumball heads!” Beppi greeted them. He waved enthusiastically. “I’m here to see my sweet lady!”

“Beppi, how many times do we have to tell you’re not allowed to enter Lady Bon Bon’s grounds.” One groaned.

“We literally tell you every day! Don’t you ever learn?” The other asked.

Beppi smiled and shook his head. “I sure don’t!” He giggled. “Welp, see yea guys!” 

The clown attempted to pass through the gates. The guards sighed and blocked the way with their peppermint spears.

“Beppi! We literally just said!”

The clown blinked at him. “Wait, you guys were serious?”

“As serious as chocolate!”

Beppi gasped and cupped his cheeks with his gloved hands. “As serious as chocolate?” He repeated their words. “That is serious! Welp, guess I better be going!” He turned and walked the other direction.

The guards looked at each other, confused the clown was actually listening to them but that was thrown out the window when Beppi turned around and ran towards the gate. He jumped up the gate and climbed over, leaping off like a gazelle and landing on the other side. He giggled uncontrollably and ran towards the pink castle.

The gum balls turned towards the bell string nearby and began pulling, alerting the realm of the jester’s invasion.

The bell chime echoed throughout the castle grounds, one by one the other guards assembled and searched for the clown. They found Beppi skipping and laughing like the maniac he was. They charged after him but Beppi evaded them like always. 

He danced through the small crowd of tourists. Most moved once they saw the clown with guards following tow. He ran by cackling. The crowd stared at him confused but his high pitch laugh was contagious, and they found themselves laughing with him.

Beppi approached the castle grounds. He entered the gardens and carefully avoided more tourists. Thanks to the crowd he was able to temporarily elude the guards. Near the soda-pop pond, he found the baroness standing near the edge. The sparkle in his eyes doubled. His heart thumped rapidly, and his smile grew at the sight of her.

“Oh Bon Bon~” he sang as he skipped towards her.

The baroness tensed at the sound of his high-pitched voice. She crossed her arms and turned around and shot him a very annoyed glare.

“How the heck do you keep getting inside my realm?” She demanded.

“Nothing can stop my love for you, Cream Puff~” He replied, fluttering his lashes at her. He skidded to a stop and beamed down at her.

She huffed in annoyance. “I’ve told you a thousand times not to call me that stupid name!” She snarled.

“But it’s just as cute as you, my sugar plum!” He twirled.

She rolled her eyes. 

Beppi stared at her with heart eyes. He sighed dreamily then got down on one knee and offered her the balloon hearts. He offered her a big grin. “For you, m’lady.”

She stared at him then the bouquet in his grasp. She stuck out her hip and smacked her lips. She stared, unimpressed, at the gift. She reached for them, Beppi’s eyes growing wide with excitement, but popped them with a pinch. 

Beppi gasped when the balloons deflated and died in his grip. He started laughing at the funny sounds the balloons made while deflating. He yelped when he felt something wrap around his neck and pull him close. He glanced up, seeing Bon Bon using her cane to pull him forward. Her eyes narrowed while his smile grew. Once he was closer, she gripped his throat, earning a short gargle. Beppi cackled and wiggled his brows.

“Oh Bon Bon, I didn’t know you were into kinky thing like this.” He flirted.

That only angered her more. She squeezed earning another croak. “If you step foot in here again I will deflate your head like I did to your balloons!” She snapped and squeezed his throat for emphasis.

His answer was more giggles. She screeched and shoved him onto the floor before stomping away to her castle.

Beppi sighed dreamily again. He lied on the ground, legs crossed behind him, arms propping his head. He watched her storm and giggled again. “She so pretty when she’s angry.”

The guards finally found him. They gripped his arms and dragged him towards the exit. Beppi allowed them, he continued to stare dreamily after his cream puff.

* * *

 

It was well past midnight. The park closed an hour prior, Beppi’s clean up crew going around the park to down stock the vendor stalls and pick up the trash. 

Beppi just finished fixing one of the broken rides when he entered his caravan. His wheeled home small but quaint, consisting of a small bed, filled almost completely with pillows and old quilts piling over the bed, draping onto the floor. A small counter cluttered with bowls, silverware and cups and a small stove. He didn’t cook much. He usually just ate in the cafeteria tent like the other workers, but his small sad excuse of a kitchen was more for nightly cravings. A full-length mirror slightly cracked and leaned against the wall beside it. A small table and single chair stood on the right with small crafts he’d been working on. Lights hung above and around the trailer. His home was cluttered with a bunch of boxes under the counters and up on the shelves surrounding him. 

 

The jester shut the door behind him and began removing his clothing. He removed his gloves, neck ruffle and the top half of his suit. He lowered the half and tied the sleeves around his waist. He stretched, joints popping, relinquishing the fresh air for his mismatched skin. He walked over to the table and sat down at the only chair. He reached into the box and pulled out a bag filled with watermelon and cherry Jolly Ranchers. He walked over to his small stove and turned it on. He took the clean pot and walked outside to fill it with water by the nearby faucet. When it was filled to the middle he returned to his caravan and placed the pot on top of the heating stove. He poured placed a handful of pink and red hard candies and placed them in the pot once the water was warm enough. Beppi returned to the table and pulled out a pair of rubber gloves.

Beppi removed the pot from the stove and poured it into a bowl. He brought the bowl to the table and sat down where he began to knead the wrapped candy between his thumbs and fingers, flattening and molding. 

He started whistling a merry tune as he worked on his project. He did this every night at this hour. The clown warmed the jolly ranchers in warm water then molded them into a shape of a rose. He made the petals around a green stem he’d made nights before. Once he was finished shaping them, he stuck it in a cup nearby and waited for the candy to harden. When it was he plucked it from the cup.

He’d put a lot of time and effort into creating it. No one really expected that trait in such a fun-loving deranged clown. But when it came to food crafting he was a master of the arts. He cradled and caressed the delicate candied flower. He smiled at it. Such a small fragile thing but it was beautifully created. It made his heart thump as he thought of her. His lovely Bon Bon.

The clown changed completely out of his bright suit, instead slipping into one consisting of black and white. One side was completely black while the other was stripped. He splashed black paint on the red side of his face. He needed to remove all colorful traces, so he could blend in with the night easier.

He walked out of his quiet domain and walked over to the baroness’s. The gumball guards remained at their post but didn’t see him in his darkened attire. He continued walking past them until he reached the edge of the popsicle stick fence. He glanced a direction towards them then pushed against the fence, bending the broken bit at the bottom and slipped in.

The candy grounds were dark and quiet. The only light coming from the castle. There were only a few lights on the first floor, but his goal was up on the balcony. His eyes glistened like the stars above and made his way towards his destination. 

Beppi the Clown performed this stunt every night as well. It was the only time in his life where he wore black and was as silent as a whisper. It was hard, sure, and of course he couldn’t resist scaring the guards every now and then, but it was a moment he savored. A moment he treasured.

He reached the castle and climbed up the Twizzler vines up to the balcony. He stopped until he was just an inch above reaching and stopped.

He heard Bon Bon humming to herself as she prepared herself for the night. He slunked against the cold stone, a smile as big as the one on the moon. His heart thumped loudly against his chest and he stared up at the balcony as if he could see through it. 

Beppi listened to her soft humming. A few times she sang a small part then resumed to humming again. Her voice soft and gentle, like a harp. It was different from the hot-headed princess he grew to love. It was her peaceful side. When the stress of being a ruler slid off her shoulders and could relax. He loved secretly sharing this side with her. This moment with her. 

He listened a moment longer before he stretched his arm up and placed the candied rose atop the edge of the balcony. 

“Sleep well, Cream Puff.” He whispered then descended back down to the ground.                                                                                                                                                    

* * *

 

Beppi stared from the center of his carnival. His usual big cheesy grin slightly faltered which was unusual for the clown. But more unusual was his park practically empty. He stood there, baffled, and scratched his head, trying to understand why his carnival had no guests. 

He decided to investigate and by investigate; climb the carousel. Any ordinary person would just ask someone but Beppi wasn’t ordinary. No, he was deranged. He marched over to the carousel while it was going and grabbed one of the horses that past by which thankfully didn’t have a passenger. Beppi started laughing as he climbed. The few guests in line watched the clown dangerously climb the ongoing ride. No one really questioned the clown anymore. They watched him and left him be, some of the smaller ones laughing as they watched. 

“Should you really be doing that?” A tubby little ginger boy in line asked. 

Beppi glanced over his shoulder to stare at the kid with a huge grin. “Nope! Remember kids, don’t do this at home! Eheheheheeh!” He laughed and climbed the top of the roof. 

The clown reached the main baring and observed his empty park with a few stragglers. He noticed a crowd just outside his carnival. It seemed they were surrounding the baroness’s gates. He couldn’t see too well from his current location, but it looked like there was some sort of vehicle in front. Beppi squinted his yellow eyes, trying to make out what it was but was unsuccessful. He then suddenly thought if his cream puff was injured. He knew she could put up one hell of a fight but what other reason could there be for a vehicle there?

Beppi decided to check and make sure the baroness was alright. His heart ached at the thought of her severally hurt or worse.

The jester slid down the roof and jumped off the top and fell with a thud. He laughed it off as per usual then ran over to the park exit.

Beppi pushed his way through the crowd clouding the baroness’s gate. He was lucky he was taller than most of the people. He sauntered through until them, a few people scoffed while others pushed him but Beppi laughed it off and continued through until he was close enough to see it was a carriage. A maroon and black carriage in front of the gates. The carriage was strange looking.

 

Beppi squeezed through the crowd until he was at the front and saw a tall thin man standing at the gate. 

“Whoa Lord Licorice!” Someone said beside the jester.

Beppi studied the man. He was a lighter shade of pink than his fair Bon Bon. He had a thin black mustache that followed along his upper lip. His upper torso was maroon with black stripes on the poofy sleeves. He wore black Tudor breeches with pink stripes and maroon nylons and black heeled shoes. He wore a black hat that looked like a mix between a top hat and a cowboy hat. He had long black gloves that went up to his sleeves. His nose crooked. Jaw chiseled and define. His hair long and black, matching the colors he bore. All throughout his attire were decorated in licorice. 

The man stood tall, his hands clasped over his licorice cane with his head held high and all Beppi could do was break out in laughter.

His laugh caught the attention of the proud man. He scowled at the clown.

“Pray tell, are you laughing at ME?” His voice proud and crisp.

“You betcha!” Beppi laughed and pointed at his breeches. “How much gas did you fill those things up?”

A few soft chuckles bounced through the crowd.

“How dare you jest at me about my royal attire!”

“Royal attire? I thought _you_ were jesting!”

More laughs and snickering jumped around him.                                      

The man glowered at the clown. His black eyes sizing him up. “Just who do you think you are?”

“Well, last I checked my underwear it said Beppi the Clown.” He snickered behind his hand. “How do you check your name on yours? Do you have to deflate those shorts? Do they sound like a whoopsie cushion? Do you use bellows to re-inflate them?” He choked out a high pitch laugh.

The crowd was laughing now. Unable to contain their laughter anymore.

Lord Licorice glowered at the crowd. Just moments ago, they’d ogled and gapped at him. Now this fool was making a mockery of him. He wouldn’t allow it.

He stomped over to the clown and jabbed the sharp end of his cane into Beppi’s chest.

“You dare mock me? Lord Licorice?! I shall have your head for such mockery!” He snarled.

Beppi blinked at him then grinned. His head began expanding until it lifted off his shoulders and morphed into a balloon. His body gripped the string dangling from his neck and offered it to the licorice lord. “Here’s my head!”

The crowd busted with laughter. People holding their sides unable to contain themselves any longer.

“Beppi!” A harsh voice snapped.

Both the clown and aristocrat turned to the source of the sound to see Bon Bon standing at the gate with her hands on her hips glaring at Beppi’s balloon head.

“Bon Bon~!” Beppi gasped with glee. His head returned to his shoulders and reattached itself before he leapt over like a ballerina and danced his way to her.

He stared at her with heart eyes while she glowered. 

“Lady Bon Bon, you know this maniac?” Lord Licorice asked in disbelief. He marched over to her and stood by her side then gazed down at the clown.

“Unfortunately.” She huffed and folded her arms. 

“Unfortunately?! Why Cream Puff, you wound me!” Beppi said dramatically, adding the back of his hand meeting his forehead for emphasis.

“I’ll do more than that if you keep calling me that name!” She snarled and shoved him away from her. 

“My lady, don’t let this inferior creature disrupt your lovely face.” Lord Licorice knelt and took her hand in his before placing his lips on them. “I have awaited our time together for so long. Let us not waste it with such a wretched fool.”

“Very well.” She replied, a slow blush filled her cheeks. A small smile crept on her lips.

Beppi felt his heart ache seeing him kiss her small hand and seeing a smile grown on those heart shaped lips. His smile faltered upon seeing it.

The licorice man glowered at the clown and pointed a finger at him. “This isn’t over, _fool_.” He warned him. He stuck up his nose and offered his arm to Bon Bon whom accepted.

The two walked towards the gate. While they awaited to enter, Bon Bon looked back at Beppi. The clown readjusted himself, the smile returning however it didn’t reach his eyes. He waved at her then blew her a kiss. She narrowed her eyes and ran her finger along her throat. She turned back and walked through the gate.

Beppi sighed dreamily, his grin becoming genuine and his face flushing. He could almost see the hearts floating above his head. He giggled like a girl and turned towards his adoring crowd whom applauded him and followed him to his domain. 

He was glad his guests were returning to his park but more than anything he was glad Bon Bon was unharmed. However, he couldn’t help the squeezing of his heart and boil of envy in his stomach. Beppi wanted to know just what the man’s business with his lady was.

* * *

 

Beppi sat at the top of his favorite attraction, the roller coaster, and stared at the pink palace on the other side of the boardwalk. His usual happy grin had fallen into a flatline. His head propped on his hand as he sat cross legged on the coaster’s ledge. His mind racing like his Charlie Horse on the carousel. His thoughts wandering around Bon Bon and Lord Licorice. 

Once his guests returned to the carnival, the clown did his usual performances and bizarre unsafe stunts. He’d gotten the reaction he always did; laughs and smiles. However, among the crowd he heard his park goers gossiping about Lord Licorice. From what he overheard, he came from another place outside the Inkwell Isles. He ran his own domain consisting everything licorice. He was apparently an eligible bachelor who’d been invited by his bittersweet lady of Sugarland. 

Envy wasn’t a trait founded on the carefree clown. However, the foreign feeling returned when he overheard Lord Licorice was looking to court the Baroness. He felt sick and angry. He didn’t like this feeling at all. It twisted and distorted him in different ways than he already was. He’d tried laughing it off, but it felt wrong. Now he couldn’t help but wonder if the rumors were true especially witnessing her cheeks glow when he kissed her hand. He felt his heart squeeze at the thought. Had Bon Bon truly invited him to her home in hopes of courting? Did she truly wish to be with the man in big goofy shorts?

Beppi was suddenly filled with motivation and determination. There was only one poofy pant wearer for the baroness and that was him! He’d simply have to sabotage the man and get him out of his way.

With a mischievous grin, he climbed down the coaster to his caravan to retrieve some props for his sabotage. 

* * *

 

The joker cackled as he slipped into the Sugarland undetected. It was much harder than it was at night. Beppi didn’t have the night’s shadows to hide him but he did have the crowd to blend in. Naturally, it’s hard to blend in when you’re taller than everyone else with a face splashed white and red but he managed. 

Playing it cool, he crouched and walked with the crowd, snickering as he did for such a funny walk and he earned some laughs too. He followed the crowd on their tour until he caught sight of Lord Poofy Pants and Bon Bon inside her candy store. His mischievous grin grew wide across his face. He stifled a chuckle behind his hand. And slid into the taffy bushes and sat underneath the opened window where their ice cream was being freshly made. He pulled out salt from his bag of mischief and poured it all over the cream. He snickered again and ducked back in the bush and listened.

“Here you are Lord Licorice. The ice cream you requested we make is finished.” The ice cream maker said and gave the cones to the man.

Licorice smiled eagerly and took the cones. He turned to Bon Bon and offered her one. “This recipe is the finest in my home. I’m sure you will enjoy the flavor.”

Bon Bon smiled sweetly, one that would put sugar to shame. She took the cone and stared at the blackish red ice treat. She brought it to her lips and licked. Her eyes widened, and she spat out the cream.

“Oh, that’s awful!” 

Lord Licorice gaped at her offended and confused. “Awful? This is my family’s royal recipe!” He licked his cream and he too spat it out. “This isn’t family’s licorice cream!” He turned to the worker and scowled. “You ruined my ice cream!”

“Hey now, you don’t need to be so salty to the guy.” Beppi laughed in the window sill.

The two turned and glowered at the clown.

“You! You did this!” Shrieked the lord.

Beppi’s grin grew. He took off his hat and bowed at them. 

“Beppi!” Bon Bon snapped. She held up her candy cane, aimed it at him and cocked the warble.

“Hey now, Cream Puff, no need to a-salt me!”

She fired.

The jester laughed and dodged the cotton candy puffs. Lord Licorice ran out of the shop, withdrawing his sword from its sheath and chased after the clown.

* * *

 

 

Beppi managed to dodge and flee from the Licorice lord’s assaults. However, his bell rang, and the gum ball guards continued the pursuit after poofy pants grew tired. They managed to catch him, roughing him up a bit before they literally threw him out of Sugarland. But, that didn’t stop the clown. He simply snuck back in the way he did during the night and looked for where his cream puff relocated. This time he found them walking in her gardens. She was holding onto Lord Licorice’s arm like before, he didn’t know what it was they were talking but he continued to stare at her relaxed poise and gentleness in her face.

They walked around the bush where Beppi was moments ago. The licorice’s lord’s heeled shoe stepped on a candy rock stone and unbeknownst stepped on a banana peel and slid a few feet forwards and landed on a confidently placed cream pie. 

The sound of the clown’s high pitch laugh could shatter every sugar glass in the realm. He appeared from the hedge just a few feet away. “Classic poofypants!” He laughed hysterically.

“How is it you keep getting back in here!?” Lord licorice snarled as he removed his face from the pie. He picked himself off with Bon Bon helping him. Just as he straightened himself, Beppi threw another pie and laughed. “That’s IT! You’re going to pay for this humiliation!” He shrieked and charged after the clown.

Beppi giggled and started running like a school girl.

Bon Bon huffed and rolled her eyes. She walked over to the nearest alarm and pulled it. Sounding it for the second time that day.

Lord Licorice managed to catch Beppi with the help of the jellybean brigade. The man threw in a few good punches before the fool was tossed out of the gate and into the gutter. His clothes covered in mud and leaves. He laughed and picked himself up.

“You deserve to be tossed to the side like the vermin you are!” His rival spat. He walked up to Beppi and gripped his collar, bringing the grinning jester to his face. “I don’t know what game you are playing at or why you are jesting with me but being the amicable man, I am I will warn you this: If I catch you disrupting my time with the baroness or you humiliate me once more, I vow to make you pay!” His breath on the clown’s face.

“Coins or tic tacs?” The clown snickered. “You could really use one.”

Licorice narrowed his eyes and punched the clown. Beppi fell and the man spat at him before he turned on his heel and returned to the sugar realm.

Beppi wiped the spit off his face. He stood up and decided to take a minor break from his game with Lord Licorice. He needed to wash up and change his clothes and check on his park. Then he’d return for more fun!

* * *

 

 

It only took an hour and a half before Beppi’s break ended and he returned to the candied grounds. There were more guards now, everyone on alert for him. And yet, he _still_ managed to sneak in without anyone noticing. At this point it was sheer dumb luck or perhaps dumb guards.

Again, he found them, this time near the chocolate river. They were facing each other. He was holding her hands and whispering in her ear.

Bon Bon smiled shyly at him and laughed. It tugged on Beppi’s heart strings seeing her so happy. Seeing her smile. Her smile that caused him to lean against the nearby wall because it literally took his breath away. Just seeing that face filled his heart with giddy glee but also with green jealousy. She wasn’t smiling because of Beppi. She was smiling because of _him_.

Lord Licorice smiled at Bon Bon, loving the smile on her beautiful face. He reached over and caressed her soft cheek. She blinked at him with those big eyes and long lashes. He stared at her heart shaped lips then leaned in.

Beppi didn’t have a prank set up for this. The envy monster clawed out of Beppi’s stomach and took hold of his brain. The clown marched right up to them and shoved the licorice lord into the chocolate pond. As soon as he resurfaced, Beppi sprayed whipping cream on his head and planted a cherry on top before he busted out laughing.

“You insolent little-“ He was cut off by the crowd gathering around to laugh at him. His black eyes scorched with wild rage. “I warned you, _FOOL_! I will make you pay for this last humiliation!!” He pounced out of the chocolate water, like a tiger, and for the third time that day chased after the clown.

The baroness was beyond done at that point. She turned for her castle and made way for it.

* * *

Bon Bon stood at the top of her balcony. She rested her head on her hands and watched the scene play before her. She watched unamused as her guards and Lord Licorice chased after Beppi. Her yellow eyes followed them over her land, watching the clown easily evade them and their range weapons. 

Beppi jumped and kicked his legs up performing midair splits, then twirled and back flipped, easily dodging their attacks. He performed a handstand and slammed his feet into the guards. He rolled into the next like a bowling ball to pins. Lord Licorice charged after him with his cane, shooting licorice vines from it. The vines grabbed Beppi’s feet which the lord Swung and flung Beppi into a lollipop tree. 

The clown was dazed for a moment but then he looked up and saw Bon Bon staring at him. He flashed her the biggest of grins and climbed the top of the tree to get a better look at her, temporarily ignoring the screams and threats from his rival. He reached the top and gripped onto the stick branch and leaned to the side and waved.

She glanced at her concealed nails then flipped him off.

Beppi gasped then giggled manically and wiggled his two different colored brows.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Although she was far away he could see the corner of her lips twist up in a small grin. He gasped again and gripped his chest where his ballooned heart was. He giggled uncontrollably and blew her a kiss before he leapt from the tree and twirled away from oncoming attacks. He practically danced outside her kingdom.

Bon Bon shook her head and tried harder to suppress the growing grin. She walked from her balcony and descended the stairs to the first floor. She exited to the garden where the tourists were not allowed on the castle grounds. She walked through the quiet garden smelling the chocolate river as she passed. She made towards the pretzeled gazebo and sat at the fine tea table. A few moments later, one of her servants came with some chamomile tea and served her. She nodded her thanks and sipped her tea in silence.

She inhaled the sweet aroma of her land and relaxed in her solitude. She usually came here after she was tired of entertaining the tourists who came to see her land or shop for souvenirs or place orders for her exclusive candy treats. It was a nice place for her to clear her mind from the day’s pesters and the constant intrusion of a particular clown.

“My Lady, there you are!”

Bon Bon glanced up from her tea, a small groan hushed under her heart shaped lips. She glanced up to see Lord Licorice approaching her, no longer drenched in chocolate. He’d cleaned up after Beppi got away.

“Hello Lord Licorice.” She greeted him as he invited himself to her quiet time. 

“My lady, I must make an earnest request.” 

“If it has to do with Beppi the Clown, I don’t want to hear it.”

“But my lady, since my arrival here he has been nothing but a nuisance! A boomerang that just keeps coming back no matter how hard I fling!”

Bon Bon nodded and groaned. “Yea, he does that.”

Lord Licorice looked at her eagerly, glad to hear the irritation in her voice and face. “Something must be done about him, or I fear he will never stop these humiliation tactics! Kicking him out of the realm doesn’t do anything, my lady. I suggest throw him in your dungeon and torture him.”

“No” Bon Bon simply said.

He stared at her flabbergasted. “No? Are you saying you _enjoy_ his childish behavior? His constant humiliation attacks on me?”

She snickered. “I’m saying I won’t do it. I have my reasons, Lord Licorice, and you better follow them.” She warned. She got up from her chair and walked away from the gaping man.

* * *

 

The jester didn’t return after the third chase. He’d had his fun for the day and needed to return his attention to his own domain. He’d cleaned himself up again and patched up the minor injuries before he went out to entertain his guests.

When night befell the carnival, he closed it at his usual time then slipped into his caravan to work on his nightly craft. He removed his suit and washed it before letting it dry outside. He returned to his caravan in nothing but his heart boxers and tank top. He took his seat at his table and began to work on the candied rose.

At one point his yellow eyes glanced at his reflection by his broken mirror. He stared at the small bruises and minor cuts riddled through his discolored skin. His smile faltering slightly when he stared at his face. He quickly turned away and focused on his task. Once the rose was finished he slipped into his black and white suit, plucked the rose, the smile returning to his face as he thought of Bon Bon and faded into the night.

Beppi slipped in the same spot he’d entered all day. The night covered him this time, blending him in with the shadows. He slipped over to the castle and like always he avoided the lights until he reached the front of the castle where the Twizzler vines awaited from him to climb. He gripped the candied rose in his hand, looking at it then up at the balcony with a smile. 

He gripped the red vine and started climbing. His smile grew with each tug, his eyes glistening with the nightly anticipation. He didn’t know what she did with the roses for they were always gone after he came to replenish it. He didn’t know how she felt, whether she smiled or tossed it away, he just wanted her to know someone was thinking of her. One day, when the time was right, he’d reveal it was him.

Too hung up in his thoughts, he hadn’t heard someone come up behind him and grab his foot. He looked down just as he was yanked off the vine. He yelped and collapsed onto ground. Before he had a chance to regain himself he was kicked in the stomach. He yelped again when his collar was gripped and was punched in the face only to smack his head against the pillar. He groaned, his head pulsing with a headache.

“You never quit, do you?” A dangerously dark voice asked.

Beppi didn’t have time to register the voice before he was yanked again by his collar and punched so hard he fell onto the floor.

His face was bleeding. The copper taste dripping into his mouth, he guessed coming from his nose. He felt droplets of blood oozing down the side of his face. Beppi glanced up at the silhouette hovering over him. He walked out of the shadows, revealing himself as Lord Licorice.

“I told you I’d make you pay for humiliating me in front of Lady Bon Bon.” The lord glowered. 

He aimed his cane at the clown, two licorice ropes shooting out of the ends and wrapping around the clown’s wrists. Beppi attempted to chew them off but they only _appeared_ like licorice however, they weren’t and were strong bonds. Lord Licorice slammed his fist into the clown’s face, repeatedly punching him until his knuckles were covered in blood and scarred up. 

Beppi chocked on the blood oozing into his mouth and the lack of air in his lungs. He glared at the lord and fought against his attacks. However, the lord was fueled with rage, granting him extra strength and his assaults continued.

The clown gargled. Blood was rushing down the front of his face now. His body was bruising as some skin tore and blood surfaced from his skin and stained his suit, giving it a third color. Lord Licorice’s attacks dimmed as he took out his frustration and anger on the source. He stared down at the jester, absorbing the pained look in his eyes and sneering at the injures staining him. The lord’s eyes fell to a small object on the grass beside the clown and smirked.

“You know, I thought to myself, why is this lowly fool purposely humiliating me? And now-” He reached down and plucked the candied rose from the ground beside the clown. “-I know why.” He brought the rose to his face and examined it. Impressed with the craftsmanship but not admitting it to the creature of low status. His black eyes shifted to the glowering yellows. “You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

Beppi didn’t say anything. For once.  

“Cat got your tongue, or did I hit the nail on the head?” The man said smugly. He flashed the rose in his face. “Do you think a lowly fool like you has any chance with her?” He slammed his foot into Beppi’s side. “An ugly little creatine like you next to someone so lovely? You’ve been inhaling too much helium if you believe she could ever love a hideous thing like you.”

Beppi opened his mouth to retort but he shut it after a minute, unable to think of anything. Although the clown was always smiling and happy, deep down he was filled with self-hatred. He knew he was ugly. He knew he was a freak with two different colored skins. He knew the baroness was out of his league completely. There were many times he thought to give up his pursue of wooing, but the mere thought ached his heart. He was head over heels in love with her. He wanted to be with her. He couldn’t stop his pursuit even though he knew he stood no chance.

Licorice grabbed Beppi by his collar and smashed his head again into the pillar, the harsh force knocked out the clown. The man grinned sadistically then dragged the unconscious fool to the baroness’s dungeon. He kept out of sight and snuck the clown down into the unused prison. He brought the clown to the cell at the very end and bound him to the hanging shackles. He snickered to himself and took in the sight of the bleeding unconscious clown. He didn’t understand the baroness’s reasoning for not locking the nuisance or do away with him. He didn’t heed her warning because it was ridiculous. He wouldn’t allow whatever reasoning she had for it get in the way of his pride. The clown made a mockery of him and he got what he deserved. He’d ensure his future wife would see it his way. He slammed his fist into the unconscious clown earning a grunt. He smiled then turned and left the disgusting creature to rot away, forgotten.

* * *

 

Bon Bon stood upon her balcony, grumpy, annoyed, not in the mood to deal with anything today. She’d purposely locked herself in her room, not wanting to deal with the tourists, not wanting to accompany Lord Licorice anywhere. She’d told him she was feeling under the weather just so he’d stop pestering her.

Normally, she was in a good mood after getting a goodnight’s rest. But her joyful mood crashed down when she walked out in her pink silken slip to her balcony. She walked to the edge and frowned when she found nothing placed upon it. She glanced around the floor then peered over the balcony to search the ground for her morning gift. However, her rose was nowhere to be found. Her smile fell into a sad pout. She sighed sadly and returned to her room. She held herself and walked over to her dresser. She sighed and glanced at the custom vase that held her many candied roses. 34 candied roses in that vase now missing its 35. She sighed again and began to get dressed, already dreading the day without her morning perk up.

Not only was there no rose waiting for her, there was no sign of the clown. All throughout the day it was quiet and calm. The alarm never sounded, nor did she even encounter him and his woo attempts. Something was off. Something was wrong.

She sat along the edge of her balcony, staring at the carnival in the distance. It was oddly quiet. She heard no screams of thrill, no organ music playing from the carousel, no nothing.

Bon Bon decided she was going to investigate it. Something was wrong if the carnival was quiet and its ruler gone.

She walked out of her room and descended the stairs only to run into her guest. She forced a smile upon her lips. He smiled happily at her. His black eyes gleaming with a familiar look. One she’d seen many times in yellow eyes.

“Good afternoon, my lady.” Licorice offered his hand. “Are you well?”

“I guess so.” She replied blandly, while still trying to be polite.

Lord Licorice frowned. “Is something the matter, Bon Bon?”

She waved it off. “It’s nothing.”

“Then perhaps this will cheer you up?” He reached behind him and offered her a candied rose.

She gasped and stared at it. Her golden eyes going wide as she studied the rose. She took it from his grip and examined it. She looked up at him. “Where did you get this?”

“Why I made it.” He flashed her a toothy grin. “Lovely is it not?” He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. “Just like you my Bon Bon.”

Her surprised expression quickly morphed into a glower of anger. She pushed against his chest and held up the rose. “Where did you get this?” She demanded through her teeth. “I know you didn’t make this!”

The licorice lord stared at her confused for her reaction. “My lady, I promise you I-“

The baroness slammed a fist into his face. Licorice stumbled backwards and stared at her taken aback. She grabbed his collar and yanked him forward then held the rose in his face. “Don’t you lie to me, asshole!” She cursed. “I’ve received these roses every morning for the past 34 days and that was way _before_ you entered the picture. Where is he?”

“W-who?” He stammered.

She punched him again then kicked him in the stomach, her high heel digging into his chest. He collapsed onto the ground and she placed her foot on his chest and aimed her candy cane gun at him. She narrowed her eyes.

“Beppi. Where is he? What did you do to him?”

Licorice glowered back. “Why do you care what I did to him? Did you forget the constant humiliation he placed upon me yesterday? I saw him creeping up to your balcony! He was trespassing on our property. I was simply-“ 

The baroness slammed her heel into his chest. “This is _my_ property not _ours_!”

He coughed. “B-but, I thought you wanted to court!”

“There was never a chance of courting between you and me. You invited yourself wanting to make a business deal. There was never any romance between us!”

“But you, you blushed and smiled at my jokes!”

“I was being polite!”

“You blushed at my advances!”

“It’s a natural reaction, you idiot!” She snarled.

He glowered at her. Angered that she’d led him on. “You led me on! You used me to get to my recipes! Are you under that disgusting clown’s influence? Is that why you won’t court me?”

She fired her cane, purposely missing his head by a few centimeters. 

He stared up at her with fear driven eyes. She was mad!

“Don’t.call.him. that.” She said through her teeth. She aimed the cane at his head and cocked. “Where is he?”

“The dungeon. He’s in the dungeon!” He stammered.

Bon Bon slammed her food on his chest again then kicked his side. He choked and gargled as she passed him. Her gumball guards were staring at her in shock.

“Escort Lord Licorice off my land and back to his pitiful licorice home.” She ordered them as she made her way to the cells.

She descended into the only colorless room in the whole palace. She lifted her dress to move faster and searched for the missing jester. She found him in the last cell. The baroness gasped upon seeing his face covered in dry blood, his face homing bruises. His uncolorful attire soaked and stained red.

“Beppi!” She called his name. She unlocked the cell and entered it, rushing to his side. She knelt before him and carefully cradled his abused face in her hands.

The clown slowly came to at the sound of her voice. He lifted his eyes, only one opening all the way but both held the shine that always lit at the sight of her. “Bon Bon!” He croaked happily. “Boy, are you a sight for my sore eyes.”

She rolled her eyes at his joke, glad his humor was still intact. She stood up and unlocked his hands from the shackles. He collapsed but she caught him. He hissed and winced but still managed to smile at her. She couldn’t suppress the pout on her lips as she examined his state. His face was covered in dried blood. There was a bad gash on his forehead and left temple. Dry blood smeared around his nose and lips which were also split. Both eyes bruised a nasty purple. One open while the other was nearly completely closed. His cheeks were swollen with little bruises and cuts. She glanced at his body, not sure what damage was made there but it looked bad with the puddle stained along his waist.

“How badly are you hurt?” she gently asked.

He smiled softly at her, wincing as he did. “I’m fine. No need to worry your pretty little head over me. Say, how did you know I was here?”

“Let’s get you cleaned up first.”

“Alright mommy.”

She threw him a look and shook her head. She wasn’t even going to go there.

Bon Bon escorted Beppi out of the cell and dungeons then up to her private quarters. Beppi would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to see her room. He’d climbed up to it a dozen times but never peeked in. He respected his Bon Bon too much to spy on her.

Her room was pink and frilly, to which he wasn’t surprised. She brought him over to her bed and allowed him to sit on her soft silken bed.

“Wowie this is one comfy bed! Is this where you dream about me?” He wiggled his brows and grinned.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She left the room momentarily only to return with a first aid kit and wet rag. She set it beside him and brought the rag to his face and gently dapped it.

He winced at the pain but otherwise said nothing. He looked around the room, unable to meet her eyes, slightly nervous about being so close to her.

“So, uh, where’s Lord poofy pants?” Beppi asked.

“Gone.”

“Gone?” Beppi repeated her. He arched a brow. “He learned how to disappear!?”

“No, you idiot, I sent him back home.”

Beppi didn’t suppress the satisfied grin growing on his lips. But he couldn’t help but ask “why?”

She glanced up at him, behind him then back to attending his injuries. 

Beppi stared at her a moment then followed her gaze. His eyes widened a little. A small gasp hitched in his throat. 

On her dresser was a glass vase that housed every rose he left her. A big goofy smile spread over his face. He turned back at her with more than diamonds and hearts in his eyes. 

She held up the missing one in her hand and shook it. A smirk playing on her heart lips. 

“You knew?”

“Of course, I knew, you dolt.” She chuckled. “You’re not as clever as you think.”

He gasped, pretending to be offended. “Not as clever as I think?! Madam I’ll have you know I’m as clever as a fox!”

She flashed him a look then shook her head. A small smile edged on her lips. 

 The clown studied her eyes. Seeing them shine with nothing he’d ever seen in her usual cold gaze. It was like the winter snow and cold melted and spring was there beautiful and new, glistening with warmth. 

Beppi swallowed a lump in his throat and blushed. “H-how long have you known?”

“Since the first one. I think the more accurate question is how did I not know? Didn’t you notice my demeanor soften?”

“I guess I did notice you stopped trying to kill me.” He chuckled. 

“I never tried to kill you, idiot. You just annoyed the gumdrops out of me.”

“And where do those come out of?” He snickered.

She smacked his good shoulder to which he laughed harder.

Bon Bon lifted the rag to his temple. She carefully dabbed it, noticing the slight wince as she cleaned up the dried blood. Little by little, his face cleared up. His wounds not as bad as they appeared.

Their eyes locked and felt a surge past through the gap between them. A pink flush growing across their cheeks in nervousness. He slowly brought his scuffed hand to her hair and tucked a lock behind her small pink ears. She shuddered at his light touch but in a good way. He thumbed her cheek, so soft and smooth. Her cheeks flushing rose. She stared up at him. A small smile on his lips, genuine with pure happiness. His yellow eyes beholding hers lovingly. Such a strange man but he was charming and cute in his own way. Her eyes flickered to his thin lips then returned to his eyes. She felt a magnetic pull between them and she couldn’t fight it even if she wanted to. She felt herself drawing closer, yearning to press her lips against his. He felt it too, unable nor wanting to resist he leaned forward and claimed her lips.

The kiss! Oh, what a kiss! Pure sweetness, better than any candied delight. Nothing, no candy, no ice cream, no baked treat held a candle to how sweet her kiss was. He felt a fuzzy tingling feel jolt from his lips, down his throat to the very tip of his toes which he curled. His eyes, unable to keep them open, falling under her spell, closed and wrapped him in a cotton candy blanket.

She pulled him closer to her, wanting to taste more of him. She expected his taste to be rubbery, plastic even, with his balloon features but instead he was buttery and salty, like popcorn or a soft pretzel. He tasted like his carnival in a sense. It was nice and made her feel warm and fluffy.

Beppi cupped both her cheeks and brushed against her lips, gently prying them open, ignoring the pain from the pressure. She leaned into the kiss, deepening it with the same amount of passion the clown was putting into it. She pressed her chest against his and carefully wrapped it around his neck. Her hands cradling the back of his head. His skin, which she also imagined to be plastic was again, unlike her expectation. It was as smooth as melted chocolate and just as warm.

Their lips entwined and danced like a ballroom waltz, harmonizing with a soft lullaby, like they’d practice this number a dozen times. It felt so right, like every wrong in the world gone without a care or trace. All worry fallen under a magical fog that left them alone to be with only each other.

Their tender dance came to a stop when both realized the lost of breath that left their lips. They pulled away enough to breathe in fresh air but remain close and in each other’s touch.

Bon Bon blushed and giggled nervously. Her eyes cast to the floor as she caught her breath.

Beppi stared at her. His heart pounding against his chest, knocking hard from within trying to find a way to open and reach to the other one it felt just a moment ago. A huge grin growing on his lips as he panted softly. She’d literally took his breath away.

“I LOVE YOU!” He suddenly blurted out. He widened his eyes, shocked the confession slipped from his thoughts and out of his tongue.

She blinked at him then smiled, the heart on her lips growing. Bon Bon slid her hands from the back of his head to gently cup his face. Her cheeks a darker shade of pink than her skin. She leaned forward and reclaimed his lips in hers for a gentle peck.

She cupped his face in her dainty hands and smiled a full happy smile. Her cheeks a darker shade of pink than her skin. “Beppi...” She pressed their lips together then spoke against his. “How long with the roses you bring me last?”

He smiled and murmured. “Forever.”

She smiled and brushed her lips on his then whispered. “So, will my love for you.”

 

 


End file.
